dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harimann family
Harimann family tree I removed the details next to Lady Harimann's name here because I do not believe she is the wife of the Lord Harimann whose page is listed. Rather, I am fairly sure her husband is the man trying to pour gold on the elf that Hawke and Sebastian run into during Repentance, since he shows signs of being possessed and Allure says Lady Harimann has traded her husband for power. I am also unsure whether or not Lady Harimann is daughter by blood or marriage to the elder Lord Harimann, and I am unsure whether or not it matters in the Free Marches. Additionally, there are some discrepancies regarding Lady Harimann's name. Her page lists her name as 'Johane', but she is listed elsewhere as 'Johain'. I cannot find any codex entries listing her name, so if someone can confirm what it is and make adjustments accordingly, it would be appreciated. Imany (talk) 23:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Harimann Family Tree I am not certain the current wiki page is correct. While it can be assumed Lord Harimann from act 1 died, is there any evidence conclusively showing that he did? Also, considering Hawke runs across him in the first act and Lady Harimann in the second act, it seems much more likely that they are husband and wife (at least to me). They are also referred to as Lord and Lady Harimann and I find that to seem to indicate they were married because (at least I do not believe) none of the other Harimanns are every referred to as Lord or Lady but rather by their first name. While Lord Harimann could be her father and she inherited the state after his death, is it not possible she became head of house by being his wife? In act 1, Sebastian's family has already been murdered and we know this was done via Lady Harimann consorting with a demon because she wanted to claim Starkhaven for her own and because she was jealous of Sebastian's mother. I would think it is possible that Lord Harimann was unaware that she had done this (much as her children were at first) and that she sacrificed him because he either did not approve or to get him out of the way. After all, if he is telling the truth, he pushed to get aid for Ferelden, so perhaps Lady Harimann thought her husband too noble to go after her goals for power and allowed the Desire demon to have him in that manner after Hawke encounters him. While it is just as likely he knew about Sebastian's family, I haven't seen anything conclusive to show he did, as Flora says that the plot was her mother's. Further more, just going off of appearances - Flora, Ruxton and Brett appear to be about the same age (as do Lady Harimann and Lord Harimann). Sebastian also mentions that Ruxton was a prude and while Sebastian was wild before he accepted the Chantry as his profession, it seems much more likely he would know this about someone his own age through conversation about women, then someone who is on par with his father's age. It is possible that Lady Harimann remarried and that Ruxton is her husband and not Flora and Brett's father. But there is no evidence of that either. What I'm wondering is whether there is any evidence that Ruxton or Brett are Lady Harimann's wife versus her children. I am wondering the same about whether there is any evidence showing that Lord Harimann from the 1st act is or is not Lady Harimann's husband versus her father (or for that matter some far off relative or cousin). I just don't see conclusive evidence to show that a family tree in this manner can be constructed. While it is apparent that Lady Harimann would be related to Ruxton, Brett, and Flora it seems the only absolute conclusion that can be drawn is that Flora is her daughter. I personally believe Lady and Lord Harimann are husband and wife and Ruxton, Brett, and Flora are their children. Flora also promises to make amends to Sebastian for what her family did to his family which may indicate that she is the new head of the Harimann family after the death of her mother. Yes, she could have done this because the two of them were friends, but I think it adds a bit of weight to my theory so I thought it out to mention it. At the very least, this family tree seems inaccurate unless I'm missing something that clearly points to Ruxton being Lady Harimann's husband, that there is evidence that Lord Harimann died as opposed to simply being on the run (and thus not able to be the head of his own estate - or alternatively that he did die but not because of the nobles so much as at the hands of Lady Harimann's ambition), and that Lord Harimann is Lady Harimann's father and not related in some other way.